A Story In Egypt
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Hanyalah isi hati Amerika yang sebenarnya terhadap dunia di hadapan dewa kematian Mesir. /"Namaku Anubis."/"Jadi, aku sudah mati?"/ RnR? Fic kedua di fandom ini setelah sebuah fic yang nista. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu *bows* Warnin: Panjang ; ;


Hai~ '-')/  
Ada yang udah kenal saya? Ga ada? Oke, saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Name's Revantio van Cario, call me Vins, Revan, or Reva for simple. I'M NEWBIE. SERIOUSLY! LOOK INTO MA' EYES! O_O /ganyante  
So, sorry for typos and EYD and also rancu(?) languange, okay? /sokbiritsh /manimsuckatenglish  
The last, hope you enjoy! =))

.

_**Hetalia By Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Human Version Anubis by Rick Riordan**_

.

_A Story In Egypt_

.

_**Warning**_: _Crack-pair, bahasa rancu, angst amatir(?), bacalah sambil denger lagu galau kalau mau jai greget(?)._

.

.

.

"Amerika?"

Sang personifikasi dari negara Mesir itu menoleh dari ukiran piramida pada sebuah artefak yang saat ini sedang ditelitinya. Didapatinya seorang pria berambut _sandy blonde_ dan bermata biru sapphire yang dibingkai oleh kacamata—dengan mengenakan jaket cokelat, sepatu pantofel hitam, dan seragam khusus dibalik jaket cokelatnya tersebut.

"Uh, hai..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Mesir memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sang Personifikasi negara adidaya itu dengan heran. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, Mesir bisa mengerti maksud kedatangannya, dan dia tersenyum ramah.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Inggris?" Tanya Mesir dengan ramah—walaupun masih terkesan hati-hati. Amerika malas mengakuinya, tapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Mesir itu ada benarnya. Dia baru bertengkar dengan Inggris—untuk kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini. Oh, mereka berdua memang sering bertengkar, sejak hari 'itu', tapi tidak pernah sesering saat ini.

Amerika menghela nafas dengan berat dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mesir. Ahir-ahir ini Amerika memang sering mengunjungi Mesir, terutama setelah dia bertengkar dengan Inggris. Entahlah, tapi menatap dan menikmati hangatnya senja di Giza mampu menenangkan suasana hatinya yang kacau. Bahkan, jauh lebih menenangkan dari menatap keindahan kota New York pada malam hari dari tempat tinggi.

Mesir lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah bangku kayu dan menyarankan Amerika untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Masih tersenyum simpul, dia lalu duduk di sebelah Mesir dan mulai memperlihatkan ukiran hieroglyphs di depan mereka. Ada banyak ukiran dengan berbagai simbol aneh yang tidak dapat ia baca, tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kolom—dimana terdapat ukiran gambar seorang manusia berkepala serigala biru dengan mata cokelat yang terlihat cukup indah. Manusia berkepala serigala itu terlihat membawa sebuah timbangan berwarna cokelat keemasan dengan tangannya. Kedua matanya itu, entah kenapa menatap lurus ke mata biru milik Amerika, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Mesir yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Amerika lalu berdeham, "kau tertarik dengan itu?" tanya Mesir sambil menunjuk ukiran yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Amerika.

Sedikit terkejut, Amerika menoleh ke arah Mesir sebentar sebelum ahirnya kembali menatap ukiran itu. Dia lalu menunjuknya dan bertanya, "itu ukiran apa?"

"Ah, itu Anubis. Anak dewa Chaos Set dan Nephtyhs. Dewa kematian, penjaga makam. Dia akan mengadili para roh di Tanah Kematian, menimbang hati manusia dengan bulu kebenaran—menimbang bobot suatu roh, tepatnya—untuk menentukan apakah dia akan masuk ke surga atau neraka."

"Oooh..." Amerika mengangguk mengerti, walaupun masih bingung karena beberapa istilah asing seperti 'chaos', 'set', dan 'nephtys'. Amerika berniat untuk menanyakannya tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu karena pasti semua itu akan membuatnya pusing sendiri. Oh, menjadi seorang personifikasi negara adidaya bukan berarti harus menguasai segala hal termasuk mitologi Mesir seperti ini. Toh, dia juga tidak menganggap mereka benar-benar ada.

Amerika kembali menatap ukiran Anubis di depannya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama sampai ahirnya suatu pikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya. Suatu pikiran aneh sekaligus konyol—bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Mesir.."

"Ya?" Tanya mesir sambil mengelap ukiran kuno tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Mati itu... Rasanya bagaimana ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Amerika itu berhasil membuat Mesir tertegun dan berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya sambil menatap Amerika dengan heran. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang personifikasi dari negara besar dan serba bisa seperti dia menanyakan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat putus asa? Apalagi dengan tatapan dari mata birunya yang terlihat sangat kosong dan terkesan menyedihkan. Amerika yang ia tahu, selalu ceria dan bisa tertawa dengan cepat setelah mengalami hal yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa—apakah karena pertengkarannya dengan Inggris cukup hebat sehingga membuatnya bersedih sampai seperti ini?

"Mungkin..." Mesir terdengar ragu, suara pelan, dan dia menutup kedua matanya. Segera setelah itu, dia bisa melihat para tentara romawi masuk ke rumahnya dan membunuh Sang Ratu Cleopatra, membunuh semua orang yang ada disana—tidak terkecuali dirinya. Itu benar, apa yang dia lihat saat menutup mata adalah kenangannya, kenangan negeri ini, sejarah negaranya. Ia tidak akan menyangkal kalau dia memang pernah mati sebelumnya. "...Menyakitkan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "—Tapi melegakan."

Amerika sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mesir, apalagi pada bagian ahirnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mesir hanya tersenyum ramah melihat reaksi dari Amerika. "Nanti juga kau akan paham." Ujarnya dengan tenang.

Amerika semakin mengernyit, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum ahirnya mulai membujuk Mesir untuk memberikan penjelasan kepadanya—yang justru membuat Mesir tertawa saat melihat tingkahnya itu. "Ayo, aku ajak kau berkeliling Kairo." Dan dengan kalimat itu, Amerika berhenti membujuk dan mulai mengikuti Mesir menuju ke Kairo.

~*o00o*~

"Mesir, terima kasih banyak ya!" Pekik Amerika dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya yang biasa. Di belakangnya terdapat helikopter yang siap terbang. Baling-balingnya berputar dan membuat pasir di sekitar helikopter itu beterbangan dan menyebar ke segala arah.

Mesir menyipitkan matanya untuk menghindari debu masuk ke matanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Amerika yang berada sekitar 15 meter di depannya. Amerika balas melambai, dan dia masuk ke dalam helikopter di belakangnya sebelum ahirnya helikopter itu lepas landas. Mesir baru saja hendak melangkah pergi saat dilihatnya ekor helikopter itu meledak dan terbelah menjadi dua—membuat helikopter itu oleng dan terbang tak tentu arah sebelum ahirnya terjatuh beberapa kilometer jauhnya dai tempat Mesir berdiri.

"AMERIKA!"

Dengan panik dan takut Mesir berlari ke arah helikopter itu. Dia berlari sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa. Jubahnya yang putih panjang sama sekali tidak menganggu langkahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan manik hitamnya terfokus pada bumbungan asap hitam yang berada cukup jauh di depannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Amerika, walaupun ia tahu kalau seorang personifikasi tidak akan mati, kalau mereka akan tetap ada selama negerinya masih ada—tapi kalau dia sampai terluka parah atau bahkan kehilangan bagian tubuhnya pada kecelakaan ini bagaimana?!

Dia mendapati helikopter itu hampir hancur. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan dengan sangat panik dia mendobrak pintu helikopter itu. Segera setelah ia mlangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam helikopter itu, dia mendapati sang personifikasi dari negara Paman Sam itu terduduk di kursinya—darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari kepalanya, dengan luka bakar yang terdapat pada tangan dan kakinya sementara kesadarannya hilang.

"Amerika.."

Denga nafas yang masih ternegah-engah, Mesir memeluk Amerika dan dia menggertakan giginya dengan kesal saat ia menyadari kalau tubuh yang ia peluk itu dalam kondisi sekarat.

~*o00o*~

Dia terbangun di tempat yang gelap.

Tempat antah berantah yang hanya berisi kegelapan tanpa setitikpun cahaya. Dia ingat kalau helikopternya sempat terjatuh karena ada ledakan di bagian ekor—pasti ada seseorang yang berniat membunuhnya dengan menaruh bom pada bagian ekor. Ah dia ingat, terorisme sedang marak di negaranya ahir-ahir ini.  
_'Salahku'_, batinnya. _'Harusnya kuperiksa dulu helikopternya'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Amerika lalu menghela nafasnya dengan e=kesal, "Bagus. Sekarang aku terjebak disini. Hebat sekali."

Amerika hendak berteriak meminta bantuan ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia memakai kemeja putih di balik jas hitamnya, lengkap degan dasi hitam serta celana dan sepatu yang cocok dengan pakaiannya. Bisa dibilang dia seperti seseorang yang baru menghadiri acara pemakaman.

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Amerika adalah wajahnya. Wajahnya terus berganti-ganti mulai dari anjing, serigala, tengkorak manusia, sampai batu nisan. Amerika mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan heran, lalu dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap kedua matanya—siapa tau ini kesalahan matanya yang tadi sempat terbentur. Amerika kembali memakai kacamatanya dan kembali menatap wajah orang yang ada sekitar beberapa meter di depannya itu. Kali ini ia dapat melihatnya, wajahnya pucat—hampir seputih kertas. Matanya yang cokelat menatap datar ke arah Amerika. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan terlihat agak berantakan. Dia anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 16 tahun dengan kesan sedikit oriental pada wajahnya. Amerika membuka mulutnya tidak percaya saat menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap Amerika dengan bingung sampai ahirnya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran, "sebagian jiwamu masih ada di unia nyata." Ujarnya dengan datar.

"Apa—"

"Dan kau bukan manusia."

Tiba-tiba ruangan hitam di sekitar Amerika menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah ruangan dengan lantai dan atap yang terbuat dari marmer hitam. Ruangan yang sangat luas—mungkin setara dengan lapangan bola—yang didominasi oleh timbangan emas berukuran raksaasa di tengah ruangan. Di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan itu berdiri pilar-pilar hitam yang menyangga atap. Hanya cahaya redup dari obor di sampir pilar yang menerangi, sementara timbangan emas di tengah ruangan terlihat mengkilap.

"I-ini dimana?" Tanya Amerika dengan takut—takut kaau tiba-tiba ada hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan atau dari bawah kakinya.

"Tanah kematian." Jawab pemuda itu. "Ruang pengadilan."

Nafasnya tercekat, mata birunya melebar tidak percaya. "A-apa aku sudah mati?"

Pemuda itu menatap Amerika dengan ragu, sampai ahirnya dia menjawab, "sebentar lagi."

"K-kau bercanda, kan?" Tanya Amerika tidak percaya. "Kalau aku sudah mati, dan ini adalah Tanah Kematian, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Disini tempatku." Jawabnya sambil mengernyit dan meraa sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan Amerika itu.

"Hah?" Amerika semakin heran. Pandangannya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh timbangan emas raksasa di tengah ruangan. Dia merasa pernah melihat timbangan seperti itu seblumnya, tapi dimana—ah! Benar. Itu timbangan yang berada pada ukiran yang sebelumnya diteliti oleh Mesir, ukiran Anubis yang membawa timbangan persis seperti timbangan raksasa yang ada di ttengah ruangan.

Tunggu, kalau begitu.. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia ini.. "Kau tidak mungkin Anubis, 'kan...?" Tanya Amerika dengan ragu.

"Aku memang Anubis." Jawab pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Aku pikir kau berkepala anjing atau serigala..." Ujar Amerika dengan polos—seolah menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan dia akan segera bangun begitu merasakan sakit. Ya, dia sangat yakin kalau ini semua hanya mimpi karena kepalanya terbentur tadi.

Anubis mengernyit, dia menatap Amerika dengan tajam. Lalu seolah membaca pikiran Amerika, dia menjawab, "Ini bukan mimpi. Dan, ini adalah wujud manusiaku. Tidak selamanya kepalaku berbentuk serigala."

Amerika membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Anubis tersebut. Amerika masih tidak percaya kalau hal yang selama ini dia anggap tidak ada, dia anggap sebagai mitologi yang tidak benar-benar ada, ternyata tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia masih tidak menyangka ternyata semua cerita Mesir soal dewa-dewa mereka—yang dianggap sangat membosankan bagi Amerika—ternyata benar-benar hidup. Amerika lalu membalikkan badannya dan menampar pipinya sendiri sebelum ahirnya dia mengaduh kesakitan.

'_Oke, jadi ini bukan mimpi_.'

Dan saat ia kembali berbalik, dia mendapati Anubis menatapnya dengan heran. Dia tiba-tiba menggingat perkataan Mesir tentang Anubis—kalau Anubis adalah dewa yang mengetahui segala hal tentang orang yang sudah mati, termasuk kata-kata Mesir yang mengatakan kalau mati itu rasanya menyakitkan tapi melegakan—tunggu, apa itu atinya Mesir pernah mati sebelumnya? Apa mesir pernah 'mengunjungi' tempat ini? Apa dia pernah bertemu dengan anubis?

"Apa... Mesir pernah kesini?" Tanya Amerika ragu.

"Mesir?" Anubis menutup matanya seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu, dia lalu kembali membuka matanya dan berkata, "Ya."

'_Ternyata dia memang pernah mati...'_ Batin Amerika. "Jadi... Kau akan mengadiliku?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengadilimu." Jawab Anubis dengan tenang. "Kau masih hidup—walaupun sekarat. Aku tidak bisa mengadili roh yang masih hidup."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Kita akan menunggu kematianmu." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai, sebelum ahirnya dia menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

"Hei!" Amerika berusaha memanggil kembali dewa kematian itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yang justru terjadi adalah rungan pengadilan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ruang tamu.  
Lemari kecil dengan beberapa laci di bawahnya berdiri di pojok ruangan, dengan foto dan vas bunga berdiri di atas lemari itu. Sedangkan di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kayu dengan sofa berwarna cokelat yang mengelilinginya. Karpet berwarna merah marun menutupi lantai. Amerika sangat mengenali ruang tamu ini, ruang tamu yang bisa dibilang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Ya, ruang tamu di rumah Inggris. Waktu kecil dia sering bermain kesini. Bahkan dia masih ingat kotak itu—kotak kayu yang tergeletak di atas meja—kotak berisi tentara mainan buatan Inggris. Buatan tangan Inggris.

Amerika tersenyum pahit. Dia membuka kotak kayu itu dan mengambil sebuah tentara kayu—dia menatap tentara kecil itu dengan sedih. Dulu, Inggris akan meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain bersama tentara-tentara itu dengannya. Duduk di sofa, dan tertawa bersama. _"How nostalgic..."_

Anubis muncul dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa. Dia menyarankan Amerika duduk di tempat kosong tepat di sebelahnya. Tidak ingin menolak seorang dewa, Amerika ahirnya duduk di sebelah Anubis.

"Ruang Pengadilan mewujudkan ingatan terkuat dari seorang roh." Ujar Anubis datar.

Amerika masih menatap mainan tentara yang digenggamnya. "Menang benar aku ingat tempat ini." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Anubis, "kalau kau tidak bisa mengadiliku sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Anubis menatap lurus ke dalam mata biru milik Amerika, seolah hendak membaca pikirannya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan saat ia membukanya, sebuah bulu putih muncul di atas telapak tangan kanan Anubis dan dia menunjukkan bulu itu kepada Amerika. "Bicaralah di depannya, katakan smua kesalahanmu, dan aku akan menilai." Anubis lalu menatap tajam ke dalam mata Amerika seraya melanjutkan, "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berbohong, kalau kau tidak ingin terbakar hidup-hidup."

Amerika menelan ludahnya dengan takut, dia menatap bulu putih yang bercahaya di atas telapak tangan Anubis itu. _'Bulu kebenaran...' _ Batinnya. Dia alu menghela nafas dengan berat untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran. "Baiklah." Walaupun dia kelihatan tidak yakin, tapi kalau sudah begini.. Apa boleh buat, 'kan? "Darimana aku Mulai—Perang dunia 1 mungkin?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Oke. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal perang dunia I, karena perang itu terjadi di Eropa dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Amerika. Tapi melihat berbagai berita tentang itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa—mungkin karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan mereka. Membiarkan ribuan nyawa pergi begitu saja. Sekalipun itu bukan perangku, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang Hero, aku merasa seperti sampah karena hanya bisa melihat. Dan.. Aku bohong kalau aku sama sekali tidak menghawatirkan dia..." Amerika kembali menatap ke arah tentara kayu yang digenggamnya dan mengusapnyAka dengan lembut.

"Aku bohong kalau aku tidak mau membantunya. Aku bohong kalau aku akan membiarkannya terluka di medan perang. Aku tahu dia pasti bisa, aku tahu dia sudah berpengalaman, jauh berpengalaman dibandingkan aku, tapi tetap saja aku menghawatirkannya. Dan aku membiarkan perang dunia I berhenti seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi, keadaan berubah saat di ahir masa perang itu Jerman menembak kapal pesiarku. Kapal pesiar termahal saat itu. Tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam, kapalku hancur dan ratusan orang harus mati sia-sia hanya karena perang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku langsung marah dan berniat membalas Jerman. Aku bergabung dengan Blok Aliansi dan mengikuti perang dunia II. Kalau boleh jujur, saat itu aku senang sekali. Aku senang melihatnya baik-baik saja. Dia masih bisa mengutuk dan bertengkar dengan France—aku lega melihatnya. Aku pikir dia terluka atau alisnya itu menipis—eh tapi lebih baik tebal sih jadi bisa dildekin terus. Ah singkatnya aku senang melihatnya baik-baik saja, walaupun aku merasa dia masih agak membenciku."

"Well, aku berperang dengan niat membalas Jerman, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi nation lain yang tergabung dalam Blok Aliansi menginginkan lebih, mereka ingin memenangkan perang dunia II. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menang, aku juga ingin menang, tapi itu bukanlah tujuan awalku. Bagaimanapun, karena aku adalah bagian dari Blok Aliansi dan aku bertindak sebagai ketua, aku merencanakan berbagai strategi agar kami bisa menang. Membunuh banyak orang di medan perang, aku terus bertarung dengan keyakinan menang, dan menghentikan semuanya. Tidak benar kalau aku tidak merasa bersalah. Sebagai hero, aku sempat memikirkan jalan lain untuk mengahiri perang ini—tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Tapi jalan apapun yang kupikirkan terlihat percuma, karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Satu-satunya cara adalah melumpuhkan musuh dengan kekerasan, membuat mereka menyerah dan bernegosiasi dengan sukarela. Lagipula, 'tidak ada kemenangan tanpa pengorbanan', iya kan?"

"Aku tidak meyangka kalau ada negara Asia yang berani menyerangku. Jepang, dia meledakkan armada udara dan lautku yang ada di Pearl Harbour. Mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau ini tidak masuk akal, tapi bagi seorang personifikasi sepertiku, apapun yang terjadi dengan negarakum akan berpengaruh padaku. Kakiku sempat keseleo saat pemboman itu berlangsung. Aku harus susah payah menyeret kakiku untuk masuk ke ruang rapat Blok Aliansi. Tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam. Sebagai balasan dari pemboman Pearl Harbour, aku mengebom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, dua kota besar yang saat itu merupakan pusat pertahanan Jepang. Itu adalah bom sangat dahsyat, bom atom yang bahkan menyebabkan radiasi sampai Korea dan sedikit bagian China. Semua orang berubah menjadi abu, dan aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau apa yang kulakukan ini benar, meyakinkan kalau setelah ini semuanya akan berahir, dan aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah karenanya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa."

"Aku masih ingat wajahnya, saat kami sedang berduel, dan dia hampir menebasku, tiba-tiba saja dia muntah darah sesaat setelah ledakan bom kedua. Dia terjatuh di depanku, dia meremas bajunya menahan sakit." Amerika menahan nafasnya, dia memejamkan matanya sebelum ahirnya membuka matanya kembali dan melanjutkan, "Perkiraanku benar, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki adalah paru-parunya, dan aku telah menghancurkannya—sampai menjadi abu, sampai tak ada apapun yang tersisa. Melihatnya menahan sakit sampai seperti itu, aku sadar kalau apa yang kulakukan adalah hal sangat salah. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk membantunya, dia masih berlutut dan memegangi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sekali dia melirik ke arahku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam sebelum dia berdiri dengan susah payah, dengan bertumpu pada katananya yang dia tancapkan ke tanah. Dia mengabaikanku, dia sangat membenciku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan dimaafkan olehnya, kupikir. "

"Saat itu aku mulai berpikir, apa menang dalam perang itu perlu? Apa perlu menyakiti nation lain separah ini hanya untuk kemenangan? Memangnya, saat kau mendapat kemenangan setelah berdiri di atas penderitaan orang lain itu benar? Sebenarnya tujuan dari perang ini apa? Aku hanya ingin melindungi rakyatku, aku ingin mlindungi sekutuku, aku ingin melindungi negaraku, aku ingin melindungi Arthur, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti musuhku separah ini. Aku salah. Aku gagal. Tidak ada yang kudapatkan setelah perang. "

"Memang benar, dengan dua bom itu perang dunia II berahir. Inggris dan negara Eropa lain berhasil memojokkan Italia di Alexandria, dan Jerman di menyerah di Berlin. Setelah konfrensi perdamaian selesai, semuanya kembali normal, dan aku menyalurkan bantuan ke penjuru dunia untuk menebus kesalahanku. Aku harap, dengan bantuan yang kukirim itu mereka akan memaafkanku. Walaupun aku tahu luka sedalam itu tidak akan bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Sama seperti Arthur, Jepang juga masih membenciku sampai sekarang. Dunia memang memandangku sebagai hero, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku tidak senang, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku masih merasa bersalah dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf. Dunia memandangku sebagai negara yang hebat, tapi aku merasa kalau mereka menjauhiku secara perlahan—mungkin merka takut akan bernasib sama seperti Jepang—dan akupun merasa sendirian."

"Russia dan aku menjalani perang dingin setelah perang dunia II. Bahkan perang dingin itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Aku.. Aku tidak mendapat apapun setelah perang dunia II. Aku hanya mendapatkan penghargaan yang sepertinya tidak berarti, karena dunia telah membenciku. Vietnam, Philipina, Russia, Jepang, dan Inggris... Sampai kapanpun mereka akan membenciku pada apa yang telah aku lakukan pada mereka. Aku terlihat selalu ceria, bisa tersenyum, tertawa, dan menangis kapanpun aku mau—terima kasih karena umurku yang masih bisa dibilang anak-anak. Tapi itu semua karena aku ingin menyembunyikan semua rasa bersalah ini, aku ingin dunia tau kalau aku tetaplah aku, tidak ada yang berubah, apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun kalau aku mulai mengingat perang dunia atau perang revolusi, aku bisa mengurung diriku di kamar seharian."

Amerika menghela nafas dengan berat, "lalu, ini bagian yang terpenting. Ahir-ahir ini aku sering bertengkar dengan Arthur, mungkin karena sebentar lagi tanggal 4 Juli. Dia akan sakit-sakitan menjelang 4 Juli, aku tahu itu. Tapi ahir-ahir ini tingkahnya aneh, dia jadi mudah sekali naik darah, dan sakitnya itu malah lebih parah dari biasanya. Jadi, tadi pagi aku pergi ke rumahnya, berniat untuk menjenguknya. Dia terlihat lebih parah dari yang kuperkirakan, dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa diam saja saat melihatnya. Saat aku hendak membantunya, dia justru marah dan membentakku. Dibentak Arthur adalah hal yang biasa untukku, jadi aku tidak menyerah disitu dan menariknya, berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia melawan dan tetap membantakku sementara aku tidak peduli dan tetap menariknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan saat itulah dia mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar dari mulutnya." Amerika menunduk, menutup ekspresinya dengan poninya yang terjatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia bilang, 'Pergi! Aku harap saat itu aku menembakmu dan kau mati! Aku benci padamu, aku harap kau tidak pernah ada, Amerika!'. Sedih dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu, aku meninggalkannya, dan dengan emosi yang tidak terkontrol aku balas berkata 'Aku juga berharap aku tidak pernah dirawat olehmu! Aku harap kau mati!', dan berlari keluar dengan membanting pintu rumahnya. Aku tahu dia sedang sakit dan tidak seharusnya aku menanggapi perkatannya—" Suara personifikasi negara adidaya itu menjadi lirih, dan dia menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan itu benar atau tidak, tapi... tetap saja—" Kata-katanya terpotong, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata sapphire-nya. "—dan aku tahu harusnya aku tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Aku pikir, aku... Aku sudah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku ini benar-benar... Bodoh."

Amerika menangis dalam diam, isakannya hampir tidak terdengar.

Anubis terdiam, masih menatap Amerika dengan matanya yang tekesan teduh dan datar. "Apa ada hal yang kau lakukan sebelum mati?" Tanyanya.

Amerika mmbuka kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Jepang, aku ingin bilang padanya aku menyesal atas semua yang kulakukan pada negaranya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf pada Philipina, Vietnam, Jerman, dan yang terpenting... Arthur. Aku akan minta maaf sampai dia mau memaafkanku, dan aku ingin bilang kalau.. kalau Aku mencitainya. Aku selalu mencintainya meskipun dia sering menghinaku dan aku sering melakukan hal aneh kepadanya. Dia tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku selalu menyayanginya, sampai kapanpun."

Anubis tersenyum kecil. "Sudah waktunya."

"Apa?" Amerika kembali memakai kacamatanya, dia menoleh ke arah Anubis dan menatap Anubis dengan heran.

Ruan tamu dimana Amerika dan Anubis berada menghilang, digantikan oleh ruangan putih yang kosong. "Sudah saatnya kau kembali." Jawab Anubis dengan datar. "Kau akan hidup kembali, tadi aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja. Tapi dengan berbagai kesalahan yang kau ceritakan padaku, sepertinya aku akan menjatuhkanmu ke neraka." Jawabnya, sambil menyeringai.

Amerika merinding, dia hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Tapi kalau kau berhasil minta maaf pada semuanya, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menaikkanmu ke surga."

"Ja-jadi aku akan hidup lagi?"

"Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, pastikan kau menceritakan padaku kalau kau berhasil meminta maaf pada semuanya."

Dan dengan itu, Anubis menghilang, dan Amerika kehilangan kesadaran, semuanya kembali berubah menjadi gelap.

~*o00o*~

Dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan. Ia mengenali ruangan ini, ruangan di rumah sakit—karena semua ruangan di seluruh rumah sakit itu rata-rata mirip. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama bagian kepalanya. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mendapati Mesir sedang duduk disebelahnya, kepalanya di atas kasur, dan dia tertidur dengan tenang.

'Mimpi?' Batin Amerika sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia lalu menyadari kalau sejak tadi tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, dan saat dia membuka genggaman tangannya, dia melihat tentara kayu kecil yang diberikan Inggris kepadanya—tentara kayu dari Ruang Pengadilan Anubis. Amerika lalu trsenyum kecil, "bukan mimpi..." gumamnya.

Mesir yang mendengar gumaman aneh lalu membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Amerika yang tersenyum dengan ceria kepadanya. "A-Amerika? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Mesir dengan kaget.

"Udah, dong. Hero tuh ga boleh sakit lama-lama!" Jawab Amerika sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan tersenyum dengan bangga.

Mesir tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah. Kau tertidur tiga hari berturut-turut."

Amerika haya bisa tersenyum, walau sebenarnya dia heran kenapa waktu 3 hari bisa terlewat dengan cepat hanya dalam 30 menit di Tanah Kematian. Amerika menatap Mesir sambil tersenyum. "Mesir?" Tanyanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau benar, mati itu rasanya menyakitkan, tapi melegakan." Ujar Amerika sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah apa yang dia alami di Tanah Kematian, dia merasa lebih baik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena dia bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan—hal yang tidak pernah ia katakan kepada siapapun.

Mesir mengerjap dengan heran. "Oh..." Dalam hatinya, Mesir masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Amerika. Karena seingatnya, selama 3 hari ini Amerika koma, bukan mati. "Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mesir.

Amerika tersenyum dengan ceria. "Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan!" Ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Semangat, ya." Ujar Mesir sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Fin.

SELESAI! ;~;  
Ooh, Vins ga nyangka ini bakalan selsesai. Serius deh, soalnya Vins ga bisa banget nulis fic bergenre begini. Makasih udah mau mampir dan baca, ya~!  
Maaf ya kalo EYD-nya ga bener terus banyak Typo .-.

Terahir, silahkan kirimkan kripik, komentar, dan sarannya! No flame, please ;D


End file.
